This invention relates to a method for vapor phase polymerization of olefins.
The vapor phase polymerization method has recently come to attract attention as a polymerization method for olefins. However, in the case of using known vapor phase polymerization methods it is difficult to avoid problems peculiar to vapor phase polymerization such as, for example, the production of hot spots, and high quality polymers have not been produced yet stably and economically. Conventional vapor phase polymerization methods use apparatus which are broadly classified into longitudinal fluidized bed type and horizontal agitation bed type, but the former easily allows popcorn-, flake- or block-like polymers to be produced according to particular kinds of catalysts, and the polymerization heat is removed by recycle of gas components, but this gas circulation is said to require a considerable cost. Known as the latter type are, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2019/1970 and Patent Laying Open Print No. 86584/1976, but with those apparatus it is difficult to completely suppress the formation of hot spots and to prevent the production of block-like polymers, and a large power is required for agitation.